A cabinet, such as a refrigerator, often includes multiple doors that provide access to a variety of compartments. One issue not easily resolved during the manufacturing process for the cabinet is that a door will not be at the exact predetermined height and side-by-side doors may be differ in height such that the misalignment gives in an unattractive appearance to consumers. Sometimes such a defect is not noticed until the product has left the manufacturing site and a service technician has to be dispatched to fix the problem. Moreover, the alignment of the doors involves a process of trial-and-error and can be time-consuming. For example, one known method involves adding shims, which are usually not available to the consumers, to one or more door hinges to adjust the height of the doors. This method is disadvantageous in that tools and shims must be available to make the adjustment and the door must be removed from the cabinet in order to add the shims.